Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a valve actuating device for variable valve control of at least one gas exchange valve of an internal combustion engine which can be actuated via a camshaft and at least one valve lever, wherein at least one articulation point between the valve lever and the gas exchange valve, or a force transmission element which acts on the gas exchange valve, is formed to be adjustable via an adjusting device.
The Prior Art
A variable stroke of the valve is achieved in many cases by means of a so-called “lost motion” system. It is disadvantageous that for smaller strokes the transmission to the valve gear on the cam commences in a region in which there are no ramps. The consequence is a sudden acceleration of the valve gear, which causes an impact load. This impact needs to be dampened in order to avoid mechanical damage to the valve gear.
U.S. Patent No. 4,986,227 A and WO 2012/010081 A1show valve actuating devices for at least one cam-actuated gas exchange valve, wherein the power transmission between the camshaft and the gas exchange valve occurs via a valve lever in which the rotational axis is adjustable.
A valve actuating device for at least one gas exchange valve which can be actuated via a cam follower by a camshaft is further known from JP 55-151 106 A2, wherein the linkage point of the cam follower on the gas exchange valve can be changed by a rocker arm.
It is the object of the invention to provide a valve actuating device in the simplest possible way in which mechanical damage by impact loads are avoided, without any additional damping measures.